


Поддавшись слабости на клик

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Пропущенная сцена в выпуске MTMTE, когда Орион Пакс принёс разбитого Дрифта на починку в клинику Рэтчета. Медик сделал всё, что в его силах, и всё обошлось, но тяга к необычному, которая сковала искру и разум, немного вышла из-под контроля.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 1





	Поддавшись слабости на клик

**Author's Note:**

> Сомнофилия во всей красе.  
> Чесслово, никто не пострадал =Р А хорошо было всем, ога.

Рэтчет испытывал смешанные чувства, глядя на безучастный корпус перед собой. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что Пакс давным-давно ушёл, а он остался один на один с меха, который очнётся, в лучшем случае, ближе к утру. Это волновало и будоражило, и в то же время Рэтчету было немного не по себе. Он сглотнул ком у верха горлового шлюза и облизнул тонкий металл губ. Манипулятор словно сам по себе потянулся к до сих пор разогретому корпусу наркомана, которого он успел вовремя вытащить едва ли не с того света. Если бы не Пакс… Рэтчет тряхнул шлемом, прогоняя хаотичные мысли. Нет. Не сейчас.  
Его хорошо сокрытую от окуляров и аудиосенсоров Сената клинику постепенно окутал ночной полумрак. Освещение в импровизированных, но неплохо обставленных палатах сменилось на ночной. Стенающие от боли и послеоперационных вмешательств пациенты степенно проваливались в оффлайн, оставляя в пахнущих дезинфицирующими средствами комнатах лишь мерное шуршание вентиляции. Рэтчету всегда казалось, что клиника словно вымирала. Другие медики, помогавшие ему в столь неблагодарном и очень опасном деле, либо расходились по домам, либо отправлялись отдыхать в комнаты для персонала. Как говорится, в тесноте да не в обиде. Рэтчет никого не тащил туда силком, здраво полагая, что его коллеги меха взрослые, и они сами прекрасно разберутся, когда идти домой, а когда лучше остаться. За редким исключением. Но сегодня всё было как обычно.  
Выдраив тончайшие инструменты, спрятанные в пальцах, Рэтчет позволил парочке дронов увезти более габаритное и менее хрупкое оборудование на чистку в комнату с дезкой. Теперь можно было расслабиться. Залив в себя куб слабозаряженного энергона, он побрёл к себе, надеясь, что хотя бы сегодня ему удастся выспаться. Однако ноги, жившие будто бы сами по себе, привели его в уже знакомую комнату, где до сих пор беспробудно отдыхал его сегодняшний пациент.  
Рэтчет тяжело стравил пар и подхватил информационный терминал, лежавший в ячейке, встроенной в платформу. Он сам заполнял все формуляры, но почему-то ему снова захотелось пробежаться взглядом по знакомым строчкам. Дрифт, значит… Орион сказал, что нашёл его где-то в грязном закоулке Дэд Энда. Двое ублюдков измывались над несчастным и раздумывали над тем, чтобы лишить его жизни. Дрифт и сам неплохо с этим справлялся, не щадя мозговой модуль низкосортными чипами, дарующими временное забвение. Рэтчету удалось вытащить все до единого и не повредить далёкий от идеального мозг. А потом настроить всё на минимально приемлемые частоты и только после этого запустить полноценную промывку и очистку всего корпуса. Правда, пришлось латать дырявые топливные баки и менять некоторые магистрали, уже не подлежавшие ремонту. Жизнь явно обошлась с этим юнглингом жестоко.  
Медик убрал терминал обратно и двинулся по кругу, обходя платформу. Он замер у шлема с безмятежными чертами фейсплета. Заострённые локаторы неплохо было бы помыть и отполировать. Конечно, Рэтчет наспех протёр его перед хирургическом вмешательством, но ничто не заменит полноценной омывки и полировки. Медик мягко коснулся локаторов, спустился кончиками пальцев ниже, обводя ярко-жёлтую вставку во лбу.  
\- А ты довольно симпатичный малый, - пробормотал он, забывшись. И тут же спохватился, судорожно убрал манипуляторы и обернулся: никто ведь не видел его за столь странным, неподобающим почти официально утверждённому начальнику медцентра делом? Но вокруг стояла мертвецкая тишина. Хорошо.  
Рэтчет прогнал полный цикл вентиляции и, закусив губу, всё же заблокировал кварту: если что-то случится, здесь сегодня Фиксит, он справится с любой экстренной ситуацией. Но какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало медику, что предстоящая ночь окажется спокойной - редкой, когда тёмные часы скатываются каплями друг за другом, не оставляя ни следа после кромешного полумрака. Дрифт едва заметно слабо дёрнул пальцами. Медик нахмурился и мягко, пожалуй, даже нежно сжал его ладонь своей.  
\- Не переживай, дружище, с тобой всё будет в порядке, - пообещал он ему, - я об этом позаботился. Всё самое страшное позади. Тебе повезло, что Пакс прогнал тех кретинов. Можешь думать, что это твой шанс на новую жизнь.  
Прохладная ладонь как лежала, так и осталась лежать, и Рэтчет с толикой сожаления отпустил её. Хотя это было даже к лучшему. Некоторая покорность, сквозившая даже в оффлайновом состоянии, приятно-тягучими каплями масла растекалась по Искре медика.  
Рэтчет снова обвёл контур фейсплета, с трогательным восхищением изучая чуть заострённые черты лицевой. С каждым кликом этот бот нравился ему всё больше. Медик предпочитал снимать напряжение с интерботами: тем было всё равно, чем заниматься, если за это хорошо платили. А Рэтчет на деньги не скупился - его разовые партнёры послушно гасили оптику, растягивались на дешёвых платформах и старательно молчали, когда над ними работали. Обычно этого хватало… Но Дрифт был каким-то другим.  
Медик заинтересованно чуть повернул его шлем вбок, безошибочно находя сварочные швы, которые через пару дней ему же предстоит снимать. Всё-таки зря этот юнглинг ввязался в игру с чипами - опасное это занятие, не стоило им потакать. Хотя если он действительно простой уличный бродяга, коих на улицах городов сейчас плодилось великое множество, не удивительно, что он проявил слабость и поддался искушению. Господам из Высшего света было налить на простых горожан, а сенаторам, погрязшим в коррупции и политических интригах, и подавно.  
Рэтчет не удержался и запечатлел на лбу оффлайного бота горький поцелуй с привкусом искреннего сожаления. Они все могли бы чего-то достичь, но машина, чьими винтиками становился каждый житель Кибертрона, была слишком большой, чтобы справиться с ней в одиночку. Поэтому меха сдавались, опускали руки и больше никогда не смотрели ввысь, мечтая о чём-то всей искрой, каждой частичкой сознания. Дрифт стал одним из них.  
Медик неторопливо изучал его лицевую, ощущая чувствительными кончиками пальцев каждую шероховатость, каждый шрам, оставленный нищетой и отсутствием внимания со стороны общества. Дрифт всем своим естеством представлял образ жизни большинства горожан. Глядя на него, у Рэтчета невольно вздрагивала Искра, а в глубине души крепло желание помогать всем и каждому до тех пор, пока руки будут работать, а процессор соображать. Он спасёт всех, кого сможет, вытащит с того света любого, что оступится по глупости или сознательно. Он сможет. У него получится.  
Рэтчет не удержался и снова наклонился, но теперь его губы нашли чужие и смяли в быстрым, неуверенном поцелуе. Мех горько улыбнулся, оглаживая светлую лицевую, и снова коснулся его. Ничто не помешало медику раздвинуть чужие губы глоссой и скользнуть внутрь, углубляя поцелуй. Искра гулко стучала где-то глубоко в честплейте, а системы ощутимо разогревались, из-за чего автоматически включились дополнительные охлаждающие кулеры. Рэтчет с тихим стоном оторвался от безучастного фейсплета своего пациента и с чувством облизнулся: неплохо. На вкус, правда, тот ещё шлак. Видимо, Дрифт либо не заправлялся совсем, либо заправлялся, но настолько низкосортным топливом, что от него в буквальном смысле сводило баки. Либо же… Рэтчет одёрнул самого себя: нет, об этом ему думать не хотелось!  
Хотя… Медик снова наклонился, слизнул тонкую плёнку в правом уголке сомкнутый гух и смаковал её. Он не ошибся: кажется, до того, как попасть к нему на стол, до того, как те ублюдки примеривались оборвать чужую жизнь, его юный пациент, широко раскрыв рот, ублажал одного из своих клиентов. Пока Рэтчет ремонтировал его, то успел ощутить запах Дрифта, и вкус его топлива явно будет другим. Этот - чужой. Непослушный мальчишка.  
\- Вот так значит, да? - Рэтчет тихо рассмеялся себе в ладонь. - А я-то думал, ты балуешься только чипами. Оказывается, нет… Интересно…  
Медик бросил быстрый взгляд себе за спину, убеждаясь, что дверь надёжно заблокирована, и взобрался на оффлайновый корпус. Между ног, скрытое за пластиной, сладко поджималось, а странный азарт, который Рэтчет испытывал, глядя на неподвижные тела интерботов, стремительно возрастал, переступая за рамки обычного. С такими шлюхами медик ещё не трахался: разумеется, не стоит забывать о мерах предосторожности (мало ли, какие вирусы гуляли по цепям его нового друга), но при этом ничто не мешает насладиться ему новым опытом.  
Дрифт обладал довольно крепкой конструкцией. Несмотря на некоторые въевшиеся разводы грязи и ржавчины, тёмные выпирающие детали корпуса притягивали к себе взор. Рэтчет огладил каждый из них: сначала шейные кабели, в некоторых из которых слабо подрагивало густое свежее топливо, потом плечевые блоки - широкие, крупные, за такие удобно хвататься, когда орёшь от восторга, содрогаясь в приступах удовольствия, а затем и сам честплейт, постепенно сползая ниже. Медик с любопытством стравил пар в жёлтые вставки на боках, чем добился едва ощутимого вздрагивания под собой: Дрифт хоть и валялся в отключке, но всё-таки функционировал. На клик у Рэтчета ёкнуло в груди, но нет, его пациент до сих пор пребывал в оффлайне, и это хорошо.  
Медик ненадолго оторвался от изучения чужого корпуса и пригасил оптику: свербящее в подсознании желание стремительно вырывалось наружу, у него больше не было сил терпеть. Рэтчет подхватил чужой манипулятор и придавил его ладонь к собственному честплейту. Прямо к тому месту, под которым в предвкушении билась на ложементе искра. Шершавая ладонь, ведомая чужой рукой, спустилась ниже, переползла на бок, погладила его, вызывая дрожь удовольствия. Рэтчету закусил губу, задавливая стон: распалившаяся фантазия уже подкинула ему картинку, на которой Дрифт, до сих пребывая без сознания, автоматически ласкал его, доводя до исступления.  
Кодпис расщёлкнулся, и наружу вынырнул готовый к стыковке джампер. Свившиеся в одну скрутку штекеры опасливо щёлкали пока что слабенькими искрами на кончиках тонких игл. В идеале, подумал Рэтчет, сейчас бы он вставил очередному интерботу и стремительно довёл их обоих до хорошей перезагрузки. Но сейчас хотелось чего-то другого… Например, опустить чужую ладонь на передающую систему и сжать её шершавыми пальцами со сколами слоя активной краски.  
\- Вот так, дружище, - Рэтчет нетерпеливо заёрзал, облизнул губы и растопырил пятерню, позволяя своим кабелям разойтись и обвить каждый палец по отдельности. - Я помог тебе, а ты поможешь мне. И нам обоим будет хорошо. Обещаю.  
Манипулятор Дрифта безучастно импульсивно сжался, и Рэтчета прошибло подступающей волной удовольствия.  
Он нехотя активировал один окуляр и почти на ощупь отыскал скрытый в запястье разъём: подключившись через него к Дрифту, медик снова отключил оптику и запрокинул шлем. Теперь он мог контролировать весь процесс и при этом думать, что его ласкает кто-то другой. Идеально.  
Шершавая ладонь приятно сжимала и разжимала напряжённые от возбуждения кабели, иногда обхватывая указательным и средним пальцами опорный стержень, потирая неполированным слоем краски чувствительную оплётку. Рэтчет глухо простонал что-то нечленораздельное и принялся сжимать и разжимать чужой манипулятор на своём джампере. Покусывающие острыми всполохами иглы скрутки вились словно живые в попытке найти хоть один разъём для подключения. Копившееся напряжение нервировало, но Рэтчет получал от этого процесса некоторое изощрённое удовольствие. Когда он был с интерботами - это одно. А здесь и сейчас, с ботом, который мог очнуться в любой момент (нет, конечно, но слегка пофантазировать никто не запрещал!) и застать его с поличным… Шлак.  
Колени с пронзительным скрипом разъехались, и Рэтчет с оханьем опустился на выступающий над панелью кодпис. Собственный порт, прикрытый влажными подрагивающими лепестками защитной мембраны, оказался раскрыт. Островатый угол опасно зацепил нежную приёмную систему, но не повредил. Повезло. Хотя приступ вспыхнувшего удовольствия только раззадорил и без того голодного медика.  
\- Это слишком, дружище, - пробормотал Рэтчет, которого вело от желания как пьяного. Он выудил первую попавшуюся в сабспейсе техническую ветошь и кое-как протёр кодпис, добиваясь почти-чистоты. - Вот так-то…  
С тихим стоном мех опустился на плоскую панель, прикасаясь к прохладному металлу разгорячённой сенсорикой. Ладонь Дрифта под воздействием чужеродного позыва снова ощутимо крепко сжала разворошённую джамперную скрутку, и Рэтчет содрогнулся, принимаясь елозить и потираться внешними активировавшимися датчиками об интимную панель его пациента.  
Конечно, Рэтчет мог бы подключиться к медпанели бродяги, активировать его скрутку и опробовать её с большим удовольствием, но почему-то ему казалось, что это слишком кощунственно. Если бы Дрифт дал добровольное согласие на подобного рода коннект… А потом согласился отключиться, чтобы словить своеобразный кайф, Рэтчета это бы устроило. Наверное, за годы его жизни в нищите, чего только Дрифт не видел… И страсть к неподвижным оффлайновым корпусам не самое страшное. В конце концов, Рэтчета иногда тянуло именно к бессознательным телам, но не к дезактивным, и это радовало. Именно этим медик находил оправдание себе и своим странным желаниям.  
Бот немного ускорился, чувствуя приближение перезагрузки. Вопящие и сходящие с ума от перенапряжения сенсоры грозили перегореть, однако Рэтчет знал, что это ему только кажется. Сейчас он доведёт себя до ребута, отдохнёт, а потом как следует закончит дело в своей кварте, уже с использованием парочки фальш-джамперов, припасённых как раз на такой случай. Правда, он давно ими не пользовался, и они, наверное, разрядились, но это неважно… Потому что корпус сводило судорогой удовольствия только от мысли, что медик сейчас вот так бессовестно пользовался доверчивым и очень покорным партнёром.  
Острое, словно горный пик, удовольствие пронзило его от макушки шлема и до самых кончиков супинаторов. Из опорного стержня, крепко сжатого между пальцами, брызнули струйки трансфлюида. Напряжённые штекеры со сверкающим на кончиках игл напряжением вытянулись в попытке свернуться воедино, и тут же устало рассыпались, нервно подрагивая после слабой, но желанной разрядки. Рэтчет обессиленно рухнул на Дрифта сверху, не заботясь о том, что капли собственной смазки уже растеклись по чужому кодпису и наверняка закатились туда, где медик не сможет просто так взять и почистить системы. Придётся повозиться.  
\- Но оно того стоило, - постепенно успокаиваясь, проурчал он. - Спасибо, Дрифт. И прости, что получилось вот так.  
Переведя дух, Рэтчет сполз на пол и едва не рухнул прямо там: подгибающиеся от искромётного вожделения колени рисковали серьёзно его подвести. Обернувшись, бот обомлел: Дрифт взирал на него расширившийся от ужаса оптикой.  
\- Я… - Рэтчет осёкся и нервно дёрнулся: окуляры пациента мгновенно затухли, и только сейчас он заметил, что кабель, воткнутый в запястье, до сих пор там торчал. - Вот шлак.  
Выругавшись, медик бросился приводить в порядок как себя, так и Дрифта. Шлакшлакшлак. Как он завтра будет смотреть ему в оптику? Дурак...

… следующим днём, когда Дрифт всё же пришёл в себя, Рэтчет уже успокоился. Он только улыбнулся бродяге и потребовал с него обещание изменить свой актив к лучшему. Дрифту совершенно точно повезло, что Пакс его вовремя отыскал.  
\- Это твой шанс, парень, - Рэтчет вручил ему пару кубов слабозаряженного топлива, - не упусти его.  
\- Спасибо, - покачал шлемом бродяга, - я… постараюсь.  
Рэтчет всеми силами делал вид, что ночью ничего не было. Дрифт тоже ничего не говорил - наверное, медику просто показалось. Иногда так бывает, что оффлайновые корпуса выдают какие-то баги независимо от работы мозгового модуля. Так что ничего страшного. Наверное.  
На этом они разошлись. Дрифт уходил в некотором смятении, но живой и здоровый. Рэтчет провожал его с хорошо скрываемым сожалением: он поддался слабости своих желаний буквально на клик, но не переживал об этом ни капли. Большего и не требовалось.


End file.
